1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine brakes and more particularly pertains to a new engine brake indicator light for providing an indication to a following driver that a vehicle is slowing by way of an engine brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine brakes is known in the prior art. More specifically, engine brakes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,466; U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,782; U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,796; U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,315; U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,300; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,929.
In these respects, the engine brake indicator light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an indication to a following driver that a vehicle is slowing by way of an engine brake.